Graduation Night
by FaithYokas
Summary: The Gang reflects on Graduation Night. Please Read and Review...Thanks:)


It was a Wednesday night in June. Eight teens are sitting around a table. One is casually dressed wearing a white buttoned up shirt and blue jeans. Her hair is in a bun. The guysitting next to her was wearing a white T-shirt under a black leather jacket and baggy blue jeans. Next to him was a girl with choppy blonde hair. She was wearing A black FDNY shirt with the name "Taylor" across the left side and a pair of blue jeans. Next to her was a guy wearing an orange vintage baseball shirt and dark tan khakis. Across the table from him was a guy with darker skin. He was wearing a black turtleneck and black pants. Next to him, was a taller guy wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt that fit him nicely and a pair of dark blue, blue jeans. There was a girl to his left, with blonde-brown hair back in a ponytail. She was wearing a red and white letterman jacket with the name "Doherty" across the left side over a pink spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of white capris. To her left, was a guy wearing a Yankee's hat as his hair fringed out in the front of the opening of the cap. He was always wearing a Yankee's jersey, that was unbuttoned as his wife-beater showed, and a pair of blue jeans. They all sat at the table reflecting on the next twenty-four hours.  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
and if you got something that you need to say   
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
  
I didn't know much love  
  
But it came too some  
  
And there was me and you  
  
And we got so blue  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at ourselves, thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels  
"I'm going to miss you guys" the guy in the black turtleneck stated.  
  
"Yea me too, Ty, I mean we've all been together since kindergarten...this is so unreal." Faith said softly.  
  
"Yeah..." Carlos said looking down, " May never see you guys again. You're my best friends."  
  
"Oh Come On! You guys really don't really think we won't see each other anymore do you?"  
  
"Maybe Bos" Ty said.  
  
"That's crap. We're been together for almost thirteen years; practically our wholelives. You're not friends like that and then one day, BAM!, you find out its been almost a year without seeing then do you?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe," the guy in the Yankee's hat said, "It's called 'life' Bos."  
  
"Oh, what do you know Doherty?"  
  
"All right, Whatever," Bobby said jumping in before the argument blossomed, "This is our last night together, let's not argue all right?"  
  
"Agreed" Kim said jumping in the conversation.  
  
As we go on  
  
We Remember  
  
All the times we   
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be   
  
Friends forever  
  
Bobby laughed, "Hey Jimmy, remember that one time in 11th grade when we greased those pigs..."  
  
"And set them loose over the school." Jimmy finished  
  
"You guys we're the two to do that?" Carlos asked.  
  
Jimmy was laughing. "Yea and it took them nearly five hours to catch them!"  
  
Bobby and Jimmy were both in an uproarus laughter  
  
Bobby said as his laughter faded, "yeah...that even beat out the senior prank that year."  
  
"That was a hell of a time man." Jimmy said as he and Bobby smiled and gave each other high-fives.  
  
"Remember prom?" Kim asked as she looked at Jimmy.  
  
"Do I?" he said smiling, "Best night ever."  
  
" Yeah...That was fun." Alex said jumping in the conversation.  
  
"Who did you go with?" Ty asked.  
  
"Me!" Carlos said looking at him proudly.  
  
His eyebrows went up, "You?" he snickered.  
  
"Yes, me!" Carlos said defensively.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she had a thing for me." He smiled.  
  
Ty looked over at Alex, who had a half smile on her face.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Alex asked.  
  
Ty shook his head. "I didn't go."  
  
"Why?" Alex asked.  
  
"Because he didn't have a date." Bosco said butting in.  
  
"Thank You Bosco" Ty said embarrassingly.  
  
Faith looked over as Bosco, "Probably be the first and last time we ever see Bosco in a Tuxedo," she said laughing.  
  
"Ha-ha" he said sarcastically, "Very funny. It wasn't my fault, YOU made me." he said looking at her.  
  
"You had fun though right?" Ty asked.  
  
Bosco tried to hide a smile.  
  
The whole table laughed.  
  
"Or what about freshman year?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Ohmigod. I'm trying to forget." Carlos said.  
  
Bosco laughed, "You were such a nerd."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Yea ya were , Bro." Bobby said.   
  
"But it's Ok. We took you under our wing and graced you with beauty." Kim said.  
  
"and it helped score ya a lotta dates." Jimmy said.  
  
"Not as many as Mac-Daddy over there." Faith said pointing to Ty.  
  
"Oh Come on. I didn't have that many."  
  
'Yeah right, Your were pimpin', Bro."  
  
Ty laughed embarrassingly.  
So if we get the big jobs  
  
And we make the big money  
  
When we look back now  
  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule.  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking, It's a time to fly  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
They we're all silent for a minute.  
  
"What are you going to do after high-school Mr. Valedictorian?" Faith asked out of no where.  
  
"I'm going to Yale; to study law and become a lawyer." Ty said  
  
"Not following in your old man's footsteps?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Nah...though it might seem fun." he said, "What about you Bos?"  
  
"I just want to graduate from high school. That's all I'm worried about right now." he said.  
  
The table lightly laughed.  
  
"My dad's making me become a firefighter."  
  
"He's making you?" Faith asked looking at Alex.  
  
"Yea, but I guess it won't be so bad, I mean I've been to the firehouse before. Justa job that helps people. That's all I want."  
  
Carlos smiled. " I wanna be a doctor."  
  
"A Doctor?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yea, the best one that I can be..."  
  
"Good for you, Carlos." Kim said.  
  
"What about you Jimmy?" Ty asked.  
  
"Is there any doubt? Yankee's outfielder." Jimmy said.  
  
"And what happens if you don't make it."  
  
The smile off Jimmy's face deteriorated. "Don't make it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Jimmy looked up, "then I'll follow in Alex's dad's footsteps and become a firefighter."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"What about you Bobby?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably teaching sounds fun. Anything that I can help people and make a difference."  
  
"Aww check out Mother Theresa over here." Carlos said pointing as he laughed.  
  
"What about you Faith?"  
  
"I don't know yet...I've thought about law enforcement, but I'm still undecided"  
  
"That's a pretty good choice." Bosco said, "Can defiantly see you as a hard-ass cop, Faith." He smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Bos," she smiled back.  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
I keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
  
  
  
"How about that time you got into that fight junior year with that one guy and they called the cops and your dad and his partner came...remember that?" Bosco said looking at Ty.  
  
"Oh man, my ass was black and blue for a week." he said laughing.  
  
"We've had some fun times over the years haven't we?" Kim said looking ateverybody as her eyes began to get watery.  
  
"Yea." Jimmy said as he put his arm around Kim to stop her from crying.  
  
"Well guys it's getting late, and we all got a big day tomorrow, so I'm going to hit the road." Bosco said standing up.  
"I'm right behind ya Bos" Faith said standing up as well.  
  
"Yeah we're going to go too" Jimmy said standing up with Kim.  
  
"Yeah, We should all get going." Carlos said.  
  
Everybody stood up and looked around.  
  
"We'll I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow night.." Ty said as he held the door for everybody as they piled out of the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah we'll see ya tomorrow." Jimmy said as he and Kim began walking down the street.  
  
"Can I walk ya home, Alex?" Carlos asked Alex.  
  
"Yeah i guess so, C'mon" she said as they walked down the street.  
  
"need a ride Faith?" Bosco asked pulling up next to Faith in his car.  
  
"Sure, thanks" She got in and they drove off.  
  
"well I guess that leave's just us" Bobby said to Ty.  
  
Ty laughed as they began walking home.  
  
  
  
As we go on  
  
We Remember  
  
All the times we   
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be   
  
Friends forever 


End file.
